


Dribble Drabbles

by senseiPusan



Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I have nothing better to do with my life, M/M, NSFW, Ohio, Orcs, Poor Life Choices, Reader-Insert, Slasher, bet, hey its our shitty state, just why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23875459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senseiPusan/pseuds/senseiPusan
Summary: A collection of all my Tumblr drabbles.
Relationships: Human/Orc, Reader - Relationship, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. Summer Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heat and Michael are getting to you.

The summer heat is getting to you. It's only ninety five degrees outside but it feels over a hundred inside the house. House renovating sucks ass. You could have had this done in two weeks tops if Michael had just agreed to keep out of sight and not kill the workers. But that was a no go for him. You're resorted to doing everything yourself throughout the summer with your special helper. If Michael was an employee of yours, you would have fired him days ago. He only helps with moving the big stuff. Otherwise he's just watching you or has disappeared to do only God knows what. You should have risked hiring people who actually know what they're doing instead of this bullshit. To top it off, the repairman said it would be next week before he could fix the central heating and air. The fans throughout the house do not help.  
You don't know if it's the heat, your attitude or Michael's attitude. It's day to day feeling; you don't know if you want to choke him or jump him. It's just, just so frustrating. But today it's more along the lines of wanting to jump his bones.  
"Michael?" Embarrassed you don't really know how to approach this. Physical contact with Michael is always a tricky subject. "I just want to see something. Can you go sit in that chair for a moment and hide your hands?" Pointing at the empty chair across the room. You can only hope you don't crack if he tries to question you about it.  
Watching him look back and forth between you and the chair. You know he knows something is up. You can see the invisible smoke coming from his head as he contemplates his decision.  
"Please? Only for a moment." Pouting you try to look as innocent as possible.  
With a curious head tilt from him. He quietly sits in the chair, subtlety placing his hands behind him. Sucking in air you can't believe it. Just watching him do what you asked forced you to hold back a moan.  
Biting your lip, you don't know where to look first. You didn't think he would actually do this. The position is a vulnerable one but he looks nothing of the sort. He looks slightly more pissed off.  
Always wearing black boots, it's still a mystery how he can be so quiet in them. Thighs spread wide with his coveralls tied around his waist. Exposing the black t-shirt that's clinging to him. Giving you ample view of his rhythmic breathing and muscles. Oh God, his muscles. Those muscles are everywhere and can kill you anytime. It's always a treat seeing his skin. The creamy pale skin playing peak-a-boo with his shirt and farmer's tan. His mask, it's a wonder how it is still in one piece. Lord knows it's been through the ringer. The darkness that stirs in his eyes and how they bore straight into you. That's what you love about them.  
Put everything together and you have a masterpiece. One that's making you blush like a schoolgirl and needy like a whore. Touching your nose, oddly enough you feel like there's snot running down your face.  
"What the fuck?" Pulling your hand away you can't believe it. Double checking the blood is still there. "Really? I got a fucking nose bleed. Like for real? I thought this only happens in cartoons." Pinching your nose and leaning forward. You run to the kitchen grabbing a towel. Completely abandoning Michael in the other room. The blood has already dripped down your face and onto your chest. Definitely a stupid idea to wear a white tank top today.  
Leaning over the kitchen sink you're able to get the bleeding to stop. But now it looks like a crime scene. Great, just another mess to clean up. Before you can reach the faucet. Your body is pulled away and being shoved head first onto the table. In the blur you see Michael's white mask.  
A hard slap to the ass and you're in trouble now. He figured out what you were doing. The moment he sat down in the chair. He saw your hungry eyes roaming him like a piece of meat. Pressed tightly against your ass and slowly grinding. It's his turn now and naughty ones have to be punished.


	2. What's in the box?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A closed box is always mysterious. Especially in the hands of Michael Myers.

Finally finished with laundry, you carry the basket through the kitchen with an excited smile. Too busy thinking about having a snack you almost run into someone. Surprised to see Michael, it’s way earlier than his normal to be here. Usually when he leaves before the sun he doesn’t come back till it’s dark. He’s covered in dust rather than his usual blood and grime.  
“You’re home early.“  
Ignoring you he’s facing the opposite way and is holding something. Realizing it’s a box you abandon the laundry on the table to investigate. Stepping closer he turns away from you. Guarding whatever is in the box.  
“What’s in the box?” Pretending to ignore you turns further away. “Michael! … Come on, don’t be stingy.”  
Now you have to know what it is. Patiently waiting and giving him a pouty face. With an aggravated sigh he finally decides to show you. Ever so slowly he brings the box closer. It’s been folded shut. There are scratching sounds and little whimpers coming from inside. Cautiously opening the top, you can’t believe it.  
“Kittens! Awe they’re teeny tiny, their eyes are barely open.” Succumbed to the cuteness overload you pick up the gray one with the white right front paw. You can’t believe he was hiding kittens from you.  
“Aren’t you a cutie. Were they abandoned?” A slight head tilt to the right “Awe how could they abandon you?”  
Saddened by the fact that someone could just abandon these babies. You hate it when people do this to animals. If you’re not going to take care of them then you shouldn’t get one.  
Putting the kitty back with it’s siblings, you know this will be a big responsibility. You could do it but could Micheal handle it is the real question. It would be horrible if he lost it on these teeny tinys.  
“I’ll call the vet and let them know we found some abandoned kittens. Hopefully they know someone who can take care of them.”  
Feeling the scorching glare he pulls the box out of your reach with a huff.  
“You want to keep them?” There’s a slight nod. “Michael… they’re babies, are you prepared for this? There’s three, and they will depend on us for everything round the clock until they start eating solid food.” Surprised, he’s never shown any interest in animals. Honestly you thought he hated them.  
Great. Now he’s giving you the silent treatment. He’s stopped all bodily sounds. You’re definitely keeping them now. Cause it will be days before he acknowledges or touches you if you say no. And because you said no you’ll become the bad guy.  
“Okay okay we can keep them. But we should still take them to the vet to make sure they’re healthy.” Sighing you mentally make a list of all the supplies you’re going to need. He hands the box to you and reaches in. Using the same carefulness he does with you, he gingerly pets each one.  
"Congratulations we’re parents to three kittens.”


	3. Banned!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is banned from many, many states. There's even a song that goes with it.

Standing with the avengers. You quickly glance at your clipboard, briefly explain their housing situation before they leave.  
“Okay I have you all booked in a secluded cabin outside the Sonoran Desert National Park for base operations. The place has already been swept for any bugs."  
"Great but I’d rather stay in Phoenix to keep a better eye on the situation.” Clint tries to argue the point like always.  
“I considered that but with the recent developments I chose against it.”  
“No. Clint, you can’t go to Phoenix.” Natasha throws him a look. Derailing the conversation.  
“Why can’t he go to Phoenix?" Tony asks, you’re just as confused. This is a completely new revelation.  
"It was a long time ago. But there might be a warrant for my arrest?” He shrugs it off. “And Ohio. Maybe some other states too. I can never remember.”  
“You just need to remember the song.” Scolding him Natasha bumps his shoulder.  
“There’s a song? How many states is it?” Tony’s interest has peak immensely. New black mail.  
Clint tries to remember but gives up counting. “I don’t remember."  
"Six.” Natasha states in a matter of fact tone.  
“What the hell!” Angry at the fact that he is banned from six states and that that no where is that written down. You lose your cool. Everyone’s surprised at your outburst, it’s not everyday that you yell. But you calm back down after a few breaths. “What’s the song then?"  
"What are the states where Clint can’t go? Arizona, Utah and Ohio!” Doing a little jig with a smile Natasha continues. “There’s three more states where Clint can’t be; Texas, New Hampshire and Tennessee!”  
“My God.” Groaning you can only cover your face in disappointment.  
“I’m also not welcome in Europe!” Clint chooses to add with a smile.  
“Clint I’m going to kill you. Do you know how hard it is already to be your guys coordinator.” With every word that comes out of Clint’s mouth makes you want to smother him.  
“It was years ago. Probably doesn’t matter anymore.” Clint has checked out of the conversation and doesn’t care.  
“I doubt that if there are warrants out for you.” Trying to get back to the task at hand you pause. Something doesn’t make sense, he said Ohio. He got banned from Ohio? “Wait a minute I’m from Ohio. What did you do to get banned from shitty Ohio?”  
“Ohio? Honestly I don’t remember.” Shrugging he takes a drink.  
“I’m pretty sure Ohio is two separate charges. You knocked down some religious billboard and stole a bunch of cheese.” Natasha answers but seems to be fuzzy on the details too.  
“The Hell is Real billboard and Grandpa’s Cheese Barn was you!?” Practically screaming you almost jump him. You’re over come with such horror and amazement you don’t know how to feel. All this time and you have been working with the most wanted man in Ohio.  
“You know what that is?” Steve’s now interested in what Clint has possibly destroyed.  
“Duh! Any Ohioan knows what those are. Starting at the bottom of the state and moving up. Ohio river. Corn corn corn corn. Hell is real. Corn corn corn. Grandpa’s cheese barn. Corn corn. Corn and soybeans. Corn corn. Lake Erie.”  
“Really?”  
“Sort of sad.” Thor comments.  
“Hey! It’s a shitty state but it’s our shitty state. For years people were trying to get that billboard taken down because it was infringing on religious beliefs but it’s on personal property so it’s legal. ” Pointing at Clint. “I can’t even with you right now. I don’t know whether to hug or punch you.”  
“What are you doing?” Tony notices you reaching for your phone.  
“Oh I’m texting all my friends. I know who the wanted man is!” Abandoning ship you focus solely on texting.  
“I didn’t know she was from Ohio.” Bruce whispers.  
“What’s Ohio?" Thor leans in asking Bruce. Silently groaning they are going to be the death of you.


	4. Movie Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get revenge on boyfriend for getting you hot and bothered. It goes the not as planned. Orc x Reader. Modern AU.

As much as you love you boyfriend he is such a goddamn cunt tease. With his big muscles, always clear creamy green skin and gravelly voice. Especially today when tonight he knew that the two of you were going out for a movie date. Cause you are off this evening and he didn’t have the morning shift tomorrow. So when you finally woke up there was a lovely picture of him beating one off. Caption saying thinking of you.  
And that set the mood for your whole day. Still leaving you hot and bothered even after rubbing one out. He purposely does this shit because he knows you’ll become a needy whore later. To get even you wore his favorite shirt. A red halter top that barely covers your breasts. You’re determined to get some action tonight if that’s the last thing you do.  
During the movie he keeps one hand perched on your thigh. You know that he’s not really paying attention to the movie because his thumb starts caressing you. Before long his hand is slowly sliding up to your hip.  
“What are you doing?” Questioning him you have a vague idea that he is trying to rile you up. Quickly looking around you only see two other couples. Both are in the make out sections.  
“Nothing.” He smirks giving you a wink. His hand finds it way to your lower stomach. Feather like touches, he up snaps your pants. Bad thinking on your part to wear jeans that have snaps. Or was it?  
Grasping his wrist you hold him tightly. “Durga are you sure you know what you are getting into?”  
“Punishment for that top or brownie points?” Chuckling he can’t decide.  
Loosening grip you slide one hand up his forearm and the other to grip the arm rest as his hand plunges further down into your panties. Gasping silently a finger ghosts over your nub to spread your lips open, he’s surprised at how wet you already are. Just a heated stare from him could get you wet.  
A thick finger plunges in, immediately making you clamp your legs shut. Soft shushes and coos from him, encouraging you to relax help. Embarrassed and turned on you want more of this so called punishment. You scoot down in the seat and spread your legs wider, giving him more room to work with.   
Pumping in and out at a torturously slow pace you need more. The man hasn’t even touched your clit yet. Breathing heavily you give his arm a squeeze. The desire and need is building.  
“More…” You whimper.  
Pleased with his work of riling you up. He increases his speed only just a little and starts stroking your clit in time with his finger. Now it’s just unbearable, you need release now. Writhing against him you are biting your tongue to hold back the sounds and your legs are restless, turning into jello.  
“Durga!….. Please!”   
He adds another finger and maliciously applies pressure in his strokes. Bucking, it’s not long until you’re grasping his arm with both hands, squeezing your legs together as you silently shudder. Clamping down on hi fingers as he continues to pump inside of you, wanting to extend your organism long as possible.  
The pleasure subsiding he pulls his fingers out to lick them clean. “Delicious.”  
The mother fucking cunt tease. He did it again. If the blush setting on your cheeks is any indication, he just got you hot and bothered again.   
He’s big enough to block people’s view. Might as well return the favor.


	5. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader appears at party in pajamas by mistake. Tom tries to be knight in shining armor. But reader can take care of themselves. Tom brings food and you become friends. Only after watching a TV interview do you realize he has been trying to woo you.

It may be because your days are starting to blur together. From working swing shift at the factory to doing art commissions. But you can’t believe you forgot that tonight was your cousin’s party. You could have sworn it was tomorrow. Thus, why you are standing in the crowded kitchen in your pajamas.   
“Y/N! you’re finally awake.”   
“Brad I thought your party was tomorrow?” You look at him in dismay. Everyone is dressed nicely and you are in old, old pajamas.  
“Nope it’s right now.” He wraps an arm around your shoulders and navigates you around the room.  
“Brad I’m in my pajamas what are you doing?” Struggling, Brad doesn’t let you go.   
“Well knowing how you are. You are going to steal some food then go back to the basement to hide. Since you are already embarrassed, why not introduce you to a few people.” He chuckles with an evil grin.  
“Oh my god, no!”  
“Yes! …. Burnstien! Welcome, have you met my baby cousin?” Brad’s grip tightens as he drags you along.   
Finally escaping Brad’s grip. You are embarrassed all the way to hell. He introduced you to twelve different people, half were coworkers. But the most embarrassing thing was that he introduced you to Tom Hiddleston. You are such a secret Hiddlestoner; that’s why the embarrassment is so horrible. You had planned the perfect outfit to wear, but too late now you had the wrong date for the party. Brad just had to of worked with him in his latest movie. Sulking away to the food area, you plan to pile a plate with food and scamper back to your room in the basement.  
“Hey Y/N.” An infuriating voice whispers from behind as a hand slips under your shirt.  
“Allen go away.” Turning you push him away. The smell of alcohol hits you hard. He reeks of it.  
“C-Come on Y/N. It’s a party and you’re in your pajamas. We can make our own party downstairs.”  
“Allen how did you get in?” You try not to gag at his offer and the smell.  
“Brad invited my boss. He sent me instead, after having a family emergency.”  
“Ugh just go away.”   
“Come on Y/N. just a quickie.” He reaches for you again.  
“I said no!” You punch him right in the face knocking him to the ground.  
“You bitch.” Allen mumbles through his hand that is holding his bleeding nose.  
“I suggest you leave before the police are called.”  
Recognizing the voice, you look up to see Tom Hiddleston just a foot away from you. Holding his hands up in surrender. That’s when you realize your hand is still in a fist. Ashamed and angry you head to the basement forgetting your hunger. Locking the door behind you. You flop onto the bed in frustration.   
“What a great first impression.” You grumble to the silence.   
*knock knock knock*  
Irritated that it could still be that letch. You ignore the knocking. But the knocking doesn’t stop.  
“Who is it?” You groan clearly irritated.  
“It’s Tom, can I come in?”  
Groaning in mild annoyance, zipping your sweatshirt all the way up before unlocking the door. Opening the door, a crack to make sure it really is him.   
“What do you want?” Trying not to snap at him. Depressed on why he would be down here.  
“Checking on you.” Surprised at the gesture. Opening the door all the way you step to the side allowing him in. “I also brought you this.” He hands you a plate of food.  
“Thank you.” You set the plate on your desk.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Yeah just ex-boyfriend drama. Which is why I’m living here.” You vaguely motion to the room.   
“You paint?” You can tell he is lightening the mood by changing the subject. He points to your art easel. Which is currently housing your latest painting.   
“Sort of I mostly do water paint. I’m not finished yet. It’s supposed to be Ben Schnetzer’s Khadgar from World of Warcraft. I still have to do the outlines.”  
“It’s good.”  
“Thanks.” It feels odd hearing the compliment from him. Biting the inside of your cheek you try not to look you are blushing.  
“Are you sure you are okay?” He turns to face you, really staring at you. As if he is looking at you and not past you.  
“Yes.”   
The silence in deafening as you two just stand there for a few moments. But before you know it the conversation has picked back up about your art. Leading you two to talk the whole night, sharing the plate of food, and ignoring the party upstairs.   
Since then you two have become best friends. Always sending you selfies of him on set with the other actors. Which you would retort with the most odd and silly selfies.   
But earlier today he sent you a text saying that he would be on the Jimmy Kimmel show with Betty White. Because he knows how much you like the late-night talks shows and Betty White. So, when its time you turn the TV on and continue painting.   
“Well Tom it is rumored that you have a new girlfriend.” Jimmy’s question perks your ears. You give the TV your full attention.  
“Well not exactly. I do not have a girlfriend at the moment but there is someone I am trying to woo.” Tom tries and fails to hide a smile.   
“Really? Who is this mystery person?” Jimmy inquires.  
“We met at a party through mutual friends. She actually forgot that the party was happening. So, she appeared in the kitchen in her pajamas. Her cousin who was the host, started introducing her to everyone as they passed. Someone tried to grope her and didn’t listen when she told them to go away. Since I was right there I went to intervene when she punched him right in the face.”  
“what?” Betty is in disbelief beside him.  
“Yes. That’s when I knew it. I knew I was going to be punched too! Because I was in the proximity.” Jimmy and Betty start laughing unable to stop. Tom is smiling fondly.  
“Oh my god.” You can’t believe he just said that.  
“Did she punch you?” Jimmy asks once he can breathe.  
“No, we became good friends.”  
“What about the wooing? Is there any progress?” Betty questions patting him leg like he is a child.   
“No. Either she is just ignoring it or she doesn’t realize I’m trying to woo her. I might be too subtle.” Tom reveals.  
“Well Betty do you have any advice to help Tom?” Jimmy asks.   
“You have to be direct. Next time you see her; tell her how you feel, give her some flowers and kiss her senseless. So, she knows you mean business. If she doesn’t get it then, I’m going to snatch you up.” Betty is serious.  
So surprised at this revelation and Betty’s advice. You fall off the chair in shock. Numb with disbelief to belief that Tom has been trying to woo you. This was completely unexpected. You were just friends the last time you checked. You end up staring at the wall thinking of all the signs you missed.   
After watching the interview. You avoid Tom like the plague. Giving short responses to his texts and phone calls saying you were busy with back orders and extra shifts at work. Which wasn’t a lie but not as busy as you made him believe.   
Wiping the excess paint off that landed on your hands on you decided it’s time to take a break. In the kitchen you plan to make a sandwich. When there’s a knock at the door. Disregarding the peep hole, you open the door to find Tom standing there.   
“Uh…hi.” Surprised at seeing him, you are at loss for words.  
“Hi. Can I come in?” He seems uneasy.   
“Yeah, sure.” Stepping to the side he walks past you.  
Pausing waiting for you. “Have you caught up on the back orders?” You both stand idly in the foyer.   
“Yes, for the most part. I only have a couple left and they’re half way done.” You both can tell that the other in tense and in the need to say something.  
“You saw the show.” Tom states rather than questions.  
“Yes.” You skirt around and try not to look at Tom directly.  
“I meant everything I said.”  
“What?” You stare wide eyed at him. Seeing the way his green eyes shimmer in what looks like hope.  
“I have been trying to woo you over the past month. I like you Y/N.”  
“Really? … I wondered if there was another reason when you bought me that book.” You mutter, realizing that was defiantly part of the wooing.   
“May I ask then? What do you suggest in my efforts to woo you?” He steps closer and you can see his natural predatory walk kick in.  
“Well for starters. I would go with Betty’s advice.” Smiling you tease him. Rewarding you with his own toothy grin. Before following Betty’s advice to kiss you senseless.


	6. The Bet

It was after breakfast. You're cleaning up the mess, the kitchen had become when Sam and Bucky corner you. Both looking very mischievous.

"We need your help." Sam smiles.

"With what?" 

"We have a bet going." Bucky gestures between the two of them. "We need you to sing Steve's theme song to him." 

"He has a theme song?" Confused, Steve's never mentioned having a theme song to you. 

"Oh he has more than just a theme song." Sam pulls out his phone and plays the song for you.

This song is so cheesy and old school ridiculous. There is no way he's not going to die from embarrassment when you sing this or when Tony finds out.

"Okay I'm in. What are you guys betting?" 

“I bet $20 that Steve blushes, face palms, whatever but that he  **does** have an immediate reaction." Sam clarifies.

“I say he doesn’t. He'll disappear first before reacting.” Bucky scoffs.

“Jarvis where’s Steve?” Asking you head to the elevator.

“In the gym Miss Y/N.”

"Thank you Jarvis."

“You ready?” Bucky asks as the doors close.

"You bet." 

Once in the gym the three of you quickly but casually search for him.

“Pssst…over here.” Sam whispers, attracting your attention. Nodding around the corner.

Of course that’s where Steve is. Always with his punching bag. You swear he would marry a punching bag if he could.

Peering around the corner, Steve is hanging up a new bag. 

“What are you doing?” Steve asks, seeing the three of you trying to hide.

“Oh nothing.” Shrugging Sam nudges you in the ribs. “Hold on.” You sternly whisper.

Steve is even more suspicious. “What have you done?” He has clearly mastered the ability to read bullshit.

"Now Y/N." Bucky shoves you forwards.

_ "When Captain America throws his mighty shield, all those who chose to oppose his shield must yield, if he’s led to fight and a duel is due. Then the red and white and the blue’ll come through, when Captain America throws his mighty shield!" _ Singing you do a little jig to go with it.

The silence is deafening as Steve processes what just happened, what you just did. Curiously you three watch him intently. But ever so slowly Steve's stoney face turns a darker color. A creamy beige to a peachy pink.

"There! See! Blushing! You owe me Barnes." Excited, Sam points at Steve's face while elbowing Bucky. 

Bucky turns grumbling about how Steve let him down and disappears. Sam quickly follows for payment. Leaving you alone with Steve.

"Y-You know that song?" Stammering Steve scratches his head obviously embarrassed.

"Not really. Sam played it for me before we came down here." Shrugging you walk closer. He looks cute when he's embarrassed. "Who would have thought that you have your very own theme song." Besides you have a feeling that this bet was just to get you down here to fluster Steve. Sam has already called you out before about oogling at Steve and not saying anything.

"It's a mess. They made it while I was traveling with the USO shows." He sighs sitting on a bench.

"It's cute. Definitely made for children but don't worry I won't tell anyone." Smiling, you give him a wink. "Well I'll let you get back to it and see you at lunch."

"What was your end of the bet?" 

Steve's question stuns you for a minute. You weren't expecting him to question what your reward was.

"I did it for free. I only wanted to see your reaction." Biting your lip, you slowly back away before you start blushing.


End file.
